Tragic Rain
by Deadly Royal Prince
Summary: This is the side story to my Naruto yaoi, A Bundle Of Wonder... Or So I Hope. I hope this explains any questions. Please read the notes at the top and bottom of this story. All characters were created by me.


Kent: OK. People. This is only the prologue for my side story. Hope you enjoy and tell me what you think.

Tragic Rain: ABOW Side Story

Rain. Those tiny droplets of water that fall from the sky to cleanse the Earth of its sins. Brown eyes stared at the cloudy gray sky above and sighed; after a few seconds they settled on the figure of an elderly man in front of him.

"Young Master, you must remember this is for the best. With the money Lord Ozuki, your father, will receive from the Doctor, he and your mother will be able to afford the medicine that your beloved sister needs." The man turned his head in the direction of the boy but continued his steady walking pace. "For your own safety, please obey everything the Doctor says."

"I understand." The boy brushed his red hair out of his eyes before focusing them on the building before him. The man beside him then pushed him ahead towards the entrance. As they got closer the door opened and a girl stepped out. Her green eyes scanned both males before settling on the boy.

"Ozuki Kosuke, I presume?" The girl giggled lightly as the boy nodded his head silently. "Well come on inside! You're soaked to the bone. Ya gotta be freezing." She grabbed one of his cold hands and proceeded to walk back inside until she was yanked back harshly. Anger flickered across her features but it was gone before anyone could notice and was replaced with a confused smile. "What's the problem, sir?"

The old man looked between both the girl and Kosuke before letting go of the girl's arm and resting his hand atop the boy's red hair. "I was ordered to speak with the Doctor and obtain the money before allowing the Young Master to enter."

"The Doctor doesn't speak to outsiders. Tell me what you wish for him to know, ok?" The girl smiled again at the elderly man and gently lifted his hand off of the boy's head.

"I really mustn't, this is for his ears only. Are you sure there is no way for me to speak with him for just a moment?"

"I'm sure, sir. But I promise that I will tell only him right away!!" The girl smiled once more.

"Very well… Young Master, may I have some time to speak with this young girl?"

"Yeah, yeah, do whatever." Kosuke turned away and was then ushered inside by a young woman.

Once they were certain Kosuke was out of hearing range the old servant turned and spoke to the girl standing before him.

"Young lady, the Young Master, Kosuke, is a special child. He-"

*~*~*~*~ Inside ~*~*~*~*

Walking beside the young woman Kosuke glanced behind him as the large doors closed shut. The woman's short brown hair and gentle eyes urged him to find answers to quell his curiosity. Looking up he stared at the young woman for just a moment and opened his mouth to speak.

"Ma'am, who is that girl?"

The young woman beside him turned and smiled at him before answering. "Her name is Mohi. Not much else is really known about her but she is the only one other than Momoru-sama that has ever seen our Lord, the Doctor." The young woman sighed gently before continuing. "She's really kind and pretty naive really. I always see her trying to save something, whether it could kill her or not. I guess that's just the way she is." The woman seemed to be contemplating something before going on. "When I was little, a woman from my village had been sent back to us after getting pregnant while working here. She would tell all the children small tales of her time working behind these walls. She described a young girl often that is a lot like Mohi is now. I suppose that could just be a mere coincidence though." The woman shrugged and started to clean once more. The woman's answer to his one question seemed to only bring more questions to his mind.

"Hey!! You guys!! I'm back! Sorry that took so long but thank you so much for looking after him for me Sishui-san." With a small bow to the young maid the girl bounced up again.

Kosuke turned to look at the girl as she walked towards him and noticed that her skin was as white as paper. Shrugging it off, he proceeded to follow her when she motioned for him to. 'This girl… She is strange.' They turned so many times going down hallways that he became positive that the two of them had been walking in circles the whole time.

The hallway, dark as it was, seemed endless in its seamless curves. The dark mahogany wood decorated with intricate golden spirals. Various shades of the mahogany danced with the shadows as the light from the randomly placed torches on the walls. In just moments, they came upon a small dark door. A golden crescent was delicately placed at the top of the door.

"This will be your room, Kosuke-san. I hope you don't mind how small it is." Worry was etched across her small face as he looked at her.

"No, it's fine. Thank you." With his response Mohi walked away back down the hallway.

Vaguely, Kosuke could hear a "Thank goodness" from the girl before the door closed shut and she disappeared from sight. Sighing he sat down on the edge of the small bed, leaned back and closed his eyes.

'Things are going to be different from now on. I can feel it in the rain.'

~*~*~*~*~*~

Mohi walked down another hallway singing softly to herself until she approached a door. Knocking twice she entered and saw a figure sitting down on a pillow.

"So I take it the boy has arrived, Mohi-sama?" The figure stood gracefully and walked over to the young girl.

"Yeah, he's here. He's got such pretty eyes; brown, but so deep and knowing." She frowned slightly and turned around. "But Momoru-san, I think he may be broken."

"Mohi-sama, he shouldn't be broken. Besides you haven't gotten to play with him yet." The figure smiled a bit briefly showing off the tip of his elongated canines.

Nodding the girl turned back around and walked over to the door. "You're absolutely right!! I can do anything, or my name isn't Mohi!" She opened the door and stepped out into the hallway before poking her head back in the room. "Oh and Momoru-san? I still need more. Could you find a few for me?" Her gray tinted lips curved into an innocent smile before she bounced away once again.

The figure left behind smiled to himself. "Such energy. For anyone else your age it would be next to impossible. I will not fail you, Doctor."

*~*~*~*~*~

Kent: BTW people, I need a few more characters to add into this story. I'll need Names, Hair color, Eye color, special things about appearance (beauty marks, scars, tattoos, etc.), Age, and of course Gender. Maybe a special talent or so and just main things about their personality. I need them just for inside the Doctor's palace/laboratory.

Thanks so much and don't forget to let me know if you want this to be a multi-chapter story or just one really long one-shot. Read and Review PLZ


End file.
